howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Torch
|Gallerycaption = |Source = Franchise}} Torch is a Typhoomerang that first appeared as a baby in the Riders of Berk episode "The Terrible Twos", and later reappeared as an adult in the Defenders of Berk episode "Zippleback Down". Biography Meeting Hiccup and Toothless In "The Terrible Twos", Hiccup and his friends found a dragon in the forests of Berk after Fishlegs claimed that he was attacked by a 'flaming squirrel'. Hiccup later discovered that a dragon of his size is actually a baby. Hiccup took him home, where Stoick named him "Torch". Back in the forest, Torch's Mother discovered he that her son was missing, and went on a rampage, moving towards Berk in an attempt to find him. However, nobody had any knowledge of this except Toothless, who complained to Hiccup that Torch must be gotten rid of. Hiccup didn't listen to Toothless, thinking that he was just jealous of their new friend. Although, Toothless, sensing that Torch had a mother looking for him, convinced Hiccup and his friends to go look for her. Eventually, Torch was reunited with his mother and two siblings. During his depature, Torch waed goodbye to Hiccup. Reunion and Stopping a Wildfire As shown in "Zippleback Down", Torch returned as a full grown dragon. He found Tuffnut in a dragon trap and started to interact with him. Though Tuffnut said Torch seemed familiar, he did not recognize him. They had a staring contest, roared at each other, and Tuffnut taught him some hand signals, such as spinning and opening his wings. Ruffnut showed up and was surprised. After Hiccup and Toothless crashed in the clearing, and faced against the large dragon. Hiccup then realized it was Torch. He played a vital role in putting out the forest fire and saving Berk. Torch then gave them a ride back to the village, where the others were just as surprised. When Torch heard the roars of other Typhoomerangs in the distance, he left Berk, using his signature spin as a goodbye. Riders of Berk comics The Stowaway Torch made an appearance in the fourth volume as a dragon for Hroar to ride. After bucking the young Viking a few times, Hroar eventually got the hang of it. Torch, along with several other dragons, fell victim to Hroar's technique and was about to be led to Berk. Thankfully, Hiccup undid Torch's saddle causing Hroar to fall off. Hiccup later assured Torch that no one blamed him. Underworld Torch returns in the sixth volume, helping to lead the other Typhoomerangs that the riders were training with. Personality Torch, as a baby was very curious about new things. He was not very big on sharing, as he ate all of Toothless' dinner and took his bed. While Torch is wild, he does care about his mother and went to her side when she crashed. He was also happy to be with his siblings again. Torch has a bit of a rivalry with Toothless. The two did not get along and even got to the point to fighting each other. Even as an adult, they were still at it. But he did let Toothless ride him. Hiccup was the first human Torch met. He took a strong liking to him when Hiccup took him home to treat his leg. He even followed him instead of returning to his mother. When he met Hiccup again, he wrapped his wings around him and Toothless, and placed his snout against Hiccup hand, showing their previous bond. Torch was officially trained by Tuffnut. They first met at the academy, where Torch bit Tuff's nose. They became closer when Torch discovered Tuffnut in a trap when Torch had grown up, Torch playing briefly with Tuffnut and accepting some instructions from him. Torch even gave Tuffnut a farewell nudge and roar, Tuffnut noting that he would miss Torch as the only one who ever really listened to him. Abilities and Skills As a baby Torch received some training from Hiccup, which established the foundation for his later training from Tuffnut as an adult. *'Intelligence and Communication Skills': Torch can learn very easily. He can understood that Stoick wanted Toothless to use his plasma blast to make light the fire, so he did it instead. He also understood the staring and roaring contests with Tuffnut. Despite his lack of training, it appears that Torch has some understanding of hand signals as he understood from Tuffnutt and also obeyed Hiccup's unspoken command to spin at high speeds to put out a forest fire. Other hand signals he understood were "wing raise" and "spin". *'Strength': Torch is extremely powerful, being able to carry Hiccup, Toothless, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf and Belch at the same time. He also defeated Barf and Belch with ease by headbutting them, and wacked Toothless to the side with his tail. Relationships Trivia *Torch is the second dragon not to have a rider to return in the series, the first being the Screaming Death (Although he is the first to return from a previous season). *Torch is the first dragon to be seen as a baby and an adult. *Although he is full grown, it is possible Torch still lives with his family since he left after hearing a distant Typhoomerang call. *Torch appears to enjoy messing with others, as he grins when he whacked Toothless and Snotlout. *Considering the circumstances of their first meeting, Torch could be said to be the little brother that Toothless never wanted. *As he has received training from both Hiccup and Tuffnut, Torch could be said to be the only dragon with two specific trainers; all other dragons trained to date have been tamed and trained by a single specific person. Site Navigation Category:Dragon Characters Category:Typhoomerangs Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Dragons With Immunities Category:Stoker Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Minor Characters Category:Torch Category:Hroar